zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Tank Cannon Position
Introduction The Anti-Tank Cannon Position is a standard issue GLA anti-armor defensive structure. Overview The Anti-Tank Cannon Position is a defense site sheltering a salvaged WW2 British Ordnance QF 6-pounder AT gun operated by two gunners. The cannon is protected by sandbags around it and a camo net above serving as a rooftop and hiding it from the enemy in case of attack. It can also spin at 360° to make sure no enemy armor trespasses, as long as it has an open field of fire. Just like other GLA defensive structures, the Anti-Tank Cannon Position is available at Rank 1 once a Barracks is built and does not need base power to work so you can build as many of them as you like without fearing of a blackout. Also this structure can gain veterancy, which means that once it reaches the elite level, it will be able to repair itself and won't need a Worker to take care of such a task. Third advantage: the defence can upgrade itself with Camo Netting to make it stealthed so unless the enemy has radars at his/her disposal, you will be able to ambush his/her armoured assault forces and drown them in AT shells, it could even finish off artillery if remaining undetected as the artillery will need a visible target to fire; you can also upgrade it with Toxin Shells to deal more damage to enemy infantry. Finally, even if the Anti-Tank Cannon Position isn't as durable as its American and Chinese counterparts, it won't be totally lost in case it is destroyed: like for any GLA structure, there is a tunnel hole underneath from where a Worker will be sent to rebuild the defensive position anew, however this means that it will lose its stealth abilities and will need to be reupgraded with a Camo Netting, it will also lose its veterancy. Despite its formidable advantages, the defensive structures has drawbacks. First, it is quite a fragile defence, especially to artillery which can easily out range it. Second, while the Anti-Tank Cannon Position is highly effective against all sorts of vehicles, it cannot inflict too much damage against very heavy armor, as it's a very outdated weapon. Also it isn't as effective against infantries. The Toxin Shells upgrade may compensate that drawback but won't help it deal with a swarm of enemy infantry. Third, although it can gain veterancy, it takes a lot of time and a lot of enemy casualties to reach even the first level so keep a Worker nearby for repairs. Fourth, the cannon has a rather low rate of fire, it won't last long against rushes, better build other defences as backup too. Fifth, although it is the least costly defence for the GLA ($1,000), the AT Gun Position is still not that cheap so be careful not to go bankrupt by building too many of those. Upgrades * Toxin Shells - The Anti-Tank Cannon Position can deal more damage to infantry. * Camo Netting - The Anti-Tank Cannon Position becomes stealthed. Assessment Pros: * Early game defensive structure (requires Barracks). * Can gain veterancy (self-repair ability available at level 2/elite level). * Very effective against vehicles and tanks. * Can upgrade itself with Camo Netting to become stealthed. * Can be automatically rebuilt in case it is destroyed thanks to GLA Holes. * Does not need power to work. Cons: * Ineffective against infantry (Toxin Shells upgrade can somewhat make up for this). * Not exactly cheap (1000$). * Loses veterancy and stealth ability once rebuilt from a GLA Hole. * More fragile than other anti-vehicle defences. * Less powerful than other anti-vehicle defences. * Low rate of fire. See also * Quad Cannon Position * Howitzer Position Trivia * Originally, the Anti-Tank Cannon position is a possible variation of the defensive position, which is a modular defensive structure that can be built into either this, an Quad Cannon Position or a Howitzer Position. It was eventually made into its own independent structure. Gallery Camo AT Cannon.png|Anti-Tank Cannon Position with Camo Netting upgrade Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Defensive Structures